Whisper In The Woods
by neo green
Summary: Was originally, Ghost Woods but the current title is spookier. Is it the woods that are whispering or are they're ghosts? Well, Katy will soon find out.Summary sux I know but please read and review but NO FLAMES as I will flame you.


Spine Chillers 

Neo Green

_Something wicked lies within these woods..._

Whisper In The Woods

**Chapter 1 **

Every summer my school plans a trip to Whispering Woods Summer Camp. This will be my first time going. I couldn't go before because I was too young but this year, things were going to be different. People think that I'm scared of everything just because I'm younger than they are. But now that I was 14 years old, I wasn't going to let anybody push me around. "Hey Katy, what do you think the place is gonna be like?" Toree asked. She's my best friend. She is my exact opposite. She's brave and outspoken and I'm...not. Or I used to be. As I said, things were going to be different this year. Sometimes I wonder why or how we became best friends. "Uh, I think it's going to be fun." I said uneasily. Toree was really popular. She knew just about everybody on the bus and they knew her. The only reason people even knew my name was because of her. "But aren't you scared of the ghosts that haunt the forest?" Ethan said. Ethan was a loud mouth and was the class clown. People would laugh at anything he said just because he said it. "Ethan quit it! No one believes in that crap anyway!" she said as she took his hat off of his head, revealing his short black hair. "Hey!" he cried out in alarm. "I need that!" "Then cut it with the ghosts thing, okay?" she said annoyed. "But it's true! I heard that long ago, a bunch of kids just like us went to Whispering Woods for the summer-" "Were any of them a annoying freak like _you?" _I asked. Everyone on the bus laughed. Ethan didn't seem to like this. "I'm serious. One night, there was a fire and just about the whole forest burned to the ground and they all died. Now they haunt the woods seeking revenge on those who visit the campsite." "Well, if you knew there'd be ghosts, why did you come?" I asked out of curiosity. "I had to warn you. But they won't mess with me because I'm smart. And if you value you're lives, you'll listen to this: Stay away from fire. It attracts the ghosts and it'll make them think you're they're enemy." "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Toree exclaimed, laughing at what Ethan spoke. "I'm not joking! I'm serious!" It's kinda hard to believe that the class clown was being serious. He makes jokes all day and pulls rediculous pranks. Why should anyone believe him?

After being yelled at by our teacher Ms. Laney for making such noise, we all were told to be quiet. I sat back in my chair and watched the scenery as we drove down the lonely road. I began wondering if what Ethan said was true. Were there really ghosts? I've heard of ghosts haunting houses so, what's the difference? The ghosts had to be real! But I quickly scratched that idea as Ethan was never right about anything and he was just trying to ruin everyone's vacation. Soon, I drifted off in a quiet sleep. I didn't dream of much except for when we got to camp and what fun things we were going to do. " Katy wake up." I felt someone tapping my shoulders. I opened an eye to see that it was Toree. " What do you want?" I asked groggily. I didn't realize that I was so tired. "We're here." Toree said pointing out of the window. I read the sign, "Whispering Woods! Where the trees whisper the history of the world to you!" My stomach sank. Hopefully, this wasn't going to be an educational summer.

When we stepped off the bus, there was a camp counselor waiting for us. " Hi. My name's Jordan and I will be your camp counselor for the duration of your stay. I will show you to your rooms before the tour so you don't have to carry your heavy bags around. So, follow me."

"Seems like a fun place." Toree said. "Yeah." I said in agreement. There were 3 large swimming pools, lots of room to run around, and sports centers like basketball, volleyball and tennis. The sleeping quarters were big and spaceous. But all of that wasn't enough for someone who is as adventurous as Toree. Toree wanted more. She wanted to travel in the woods. "Oh come on! We won't go far!" she pleaded. "No! And even if I wanted to I wouldn't do it on the first day of camp. We'll get caught for sure." "No we won't, I promise!" " Okay, but not tonight. I don't want to get in trouble on our first day here." "So how about this Saturday night. If we act like the angels they wish we were, no one would ever suspect a thing and besides, we could prove Ethan wrong about the ghosts." I had to say it but she had a point. We could prove him wrong and get him back for all of the stupid pranks he pulled on us. "So Saturday night?" Toree asked hoping I'd say yes. "Saturday night it is." I agreed, shaking her hand but little did I know, that I would regret agreeing with her to go to the woods. Some scary things were about to unfold.

Chapter 2


End file.
